Hold My Heart
by noellerenee017
Summary: Santana struggled for so long to admit who she really was. She finally comes out, but not everyone accepts her. Perhaps a certain blonde will admit her feelings and be just the saving grace that Santana needs to survive.


Synopsis: Santana struggled for so long to admit who she really was. She finally comes out, but not everyone is so accepting of her. She gets broken down to a point so low that she does not know if she can ever get back to being herself again. Perhaps a certain blonde will be the saving grace she needs to get back on her feet.

**A/N: This is my first Brittana story but I just started writing and this is what came out. I hope you all like it. I will do my best to stay on top of it and update as regularly as possible. The majority of the story will be written in flashbacks. So the beginning part is present day, but the italicized is all flashback.**

**There will be some language and possible hard subjects discussed in the story, but I am going chapter to chapter and not trying to get too far ahead of myself.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! Anything is welcome :) Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"San! Come up here! I have to show you something!" Brittany yelled downstairs to her girlfriend.

"Hold up, Brit-Brit! Be right there!"

A smile grew across Brittany's face. She loved when Santana called her 'Brit-Brit.'

The hard clap of Santana's flip flops hit against the wood floor as she ran up the stairs toward Brittany's room. Arriving at Brittany's door, she noticed it was closed with a sign written in crayon taped on the outside.

_S, I'm sending you on a scavenger hunt to find me. But don't tell Lord Tubbington where I am or else he'll get mad and start reading my diary again. Okay, here's your first clue: go to the spot in the house where we shared our first kiss and your second clue will be waiting for you._

_XoXo_

_-B_

A huge smile spread across Santana's face. She remembered her first kiss with Brittany as if it just happened yesterday

* * *

><p><em>For the longest time, Santana had been struggling with admitting to herself who she really was. It wasn't until she had Miss Holliday help her perform 'Landslide' with Brittany in front of the Glee club that she truly realized how she felt and who she was. Santana was a lesbian. The question left for her was, "Does Brittany feel the <em>_same?"_

* * *

><p><em>The day she came out to Glee club was one of the best days of her life. Everyone already knew and promised to support Santana no matter what.<em>

_But what awaited Santana outside the choir room was an entirely different story..._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany had driven Santana home that day. Santana was in no shape, emotionally, and especially physically, to drive herself anywhere. News of Santana's coming out spread across the halls of McKinley High like wildfire.<em>

_Santana was prepared for backlash from Karofsky, but she did not expect it to get as bad as it did._

"_Well, if it isn't 'Little Miss Lesbian'." Karofksy enunciated the last three words as he pushed Santana up against a locker._

"_Get off of me, Karofsky. I don't need any of your shit right now." Santana snapped back at him._

_Karofsky slammed his hand against the locker next to Santana's face. "What? I'm sorry. I don't listen to people of your kind."_

"_Get over yourself, Dave. Everyone knows you play on the same team too, so why don't you take your gay ass and walk away?"_

"_Say that to me one more time, slut! Say it and see what happens!" Karofsky grew red with anger and Santana could see it in his eyes that he was about to crack, but that didn't stop her._

"_YOU'RE G-A-Y! GAY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DAVE KAROFSKY IS A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL!" Santana yelled it loud enough so that everyone in the hallway would turn their heads, and turn their heads they did. Once the word "homosexual" left her lips, she tasted blood in her mouth. Karofsky had punched her in the face. He punched her hard enough for her to crumple down to the ground, writhing in pain._

"_I…bet…you…regret…saying…that…now…don't…you…fairy…princess?" With each word, Karofsky's foot placed another kick in Santana's stomach. Each kick harder than the last. After the third kick, Santana began to yell out into the crowd now gathered around them, but everyone afraid to do anything._

"_BRITTANY! BRIT-"_

"_Shut up, whore! People like you don't belong here!" Karofsky did not let up on the kicking, until, with one last kick, he kicked her in her face._

_Blood began to spill out of her mouth. She kept screaming, in pain, for the one person she needed now, more than ever._

"_BRIT!"_

_Brittany was walking down the hallway with Tina when she heard Santana scream her name and she saw Karofsky kicking her. She immediately pushed through the crowd as she ran toward Karofsky and rammed him against the locker._

"_Get off of her, Dave! Back! Off!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs and with one hard wind-up, she punched Karofsky in his face._

_Karosky just backed away and laughed, "I advise you to not show up to school tomorrow, Lopez." He turned to look at Brittany, "She's all yours, blondie." With that, he walked away towards the locker room._

_Brittany frantically glanced around at the crowd that had gathered around them. "WHY DID NO ONE STOP HIM? HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" She asked as tears ran down her face. _

_She leaned down to Santana's level. Brittany could not believe the damage that Karofsky had done to her. A large cut on her bottom lip, a gash going down her forehead toward her cheek, blood dripping down her face, as well as bruises that already began to show._

"_B…I…need…to…go…" Santana managed to let out few words between cries of pain and agony._

_Brittany swiped her best friend up in her arms and carried her away from the locker and down the hallway toward the exit, but not before she managed to yell down the hallway loud enough for everyone to hear, "WATCH YOURSELF, KAROFSKY! Matter of fact, everyone here better watch themselves. You chose to watch him beat up an innocent girl and did nothing to stop it. Every one of you is just as much to blame as he is. Watch. Your. Backs."_

_She saw Tine by the door, "Tell Mr. Schue we won't be there today. If he asks, tell him it was a family emergency."_

_A look of shock filled Tina's face. "Britt, what happened?"_

"_Karofsky." That was the only word Brittany told her as she walked away and out of the school, holding her best friend's broken down form in her arms._

"_I've got you San. I'm never letting you go." Brittany kissed her forehead and fought back the tears as one fell down and hit Santana's skin._

"_Karofsky is a dead man. I promise you."_


End file.
